Sigue Adelante
by Rorren
Summary: Un Dolor, Una Enfermedad, Un Amor... -Te quiero más del daño que tu enfermedad podría hacerte, ella no puede interponerse en mis sentimientos hacia ti Kurt, de ninguna manera.-


_**Notas:** Una historia de superación y amor, nada mas~_

**_Atención_**_:** No creo que sea un contenido apto para menores, en mi propia opinión trata el tema de una enfermedad fuerte.**_

_Espero que les guste _

_Mas Notas al final ^^_

* * *

_Sigue Adelante_

Kurt se sentía devastado. Todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediéndole, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas desde hacía ya dos días y no podía controlarse, porque el dolor que sentía en su pecho en ese momento era indescriptible, en algunos momentos hasta podía sentir que el aire lo abandonaba y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recuperarlo. Kurt realmente tenía miedo de que ese dolor esta vez no desapareciera.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Kurt había deseado no poder sentir nada nunca más o por lo menos, no tener que sufrir la muerte de un ser querido de esta manera. Pero por más que sus fuerzas habían estado puestas en ese deseo, realmente aquello estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Su deseo quedó balanceándose en el aire por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se hubo destruido tras la muerte de su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray.

Kurt odiaba a la muerte, y si existía un dios, Kurt lo odiaba de la misma manera, porque sentía que poco a poco, ellos iban quitándole todo lo que él amaba.

Y ahora, sentado solo en el aula del club Glee, el único lugar donde podía sentirse a gusto, sentía como si no encajara, como si no perteneciera ahí. La escuela entera parecía un lugar sombrío ante sus ojos en esos momentos. Y Kurt no entendía porque su padre había insistido en que asistiera a clases, sabiendo lo mal que se sentía por la pérdida de su amiga.

Kurt deseó por un momento que todos olvidaran la práctica del club así podría estar solo y tranquilo más tiempo. Pero su deseo volvió a destruirse cuando unos zapatos golpearon contra el piso de la sala de coro.

Kurt alzó la vista aun con las lágrimas desparramándose a través de sus ojos y vio a Blaine Anderson, parado frente a él con el rostro apenado. La persona que menos quería ver Kurt en ese momento.

Kurt odiaba a Blaine, sentía que desde la llegada del chico en cuestión a McKinley, en segundo año de la preparatoria, este le había usurpado todo. Primero, su puesto como mejor alumno de McKinley, a Kurt definitivamente no le gustaba ser el segundo en nada, pero terminó teniendo que resignarse a eso. Luego sus amigos, en realidad no se los había arrebatado, pero a veces Kurt sentía que sus amigos preferían a Blaine y eso le molestaba demasiado. Y tercero el Club Glee, cuando Kurt creía que ese era el único lugar donde podía estar bien, Blaine llegó y casi se adueñó del club, cantando solos todos los días o duetos con sus amigos. Kurt odiaba a Blaine por hacer que Kurt se quedara sentado observando sus presentaciones. Y por esto Kurt evitaba cualquier contacto con él.

Pero definitivamente el día no parecía querer jugar a su favor, porque Blaine estaba allí frente a él observándolo llorar.

-No quiero que tú vengas a consolarme Anderson- Gruñó Kurt intentando secar sus lágrimas.

Quinn era alumna del colegio, pero ninguno del club Glee a excepción de Kurt eran sus amigos. Ella era más bien solitaria ya que solía faltar mucho a la escuela a causa de su enfermedad.

-Lo siento mucho Kurt- murmuró Blaine suavemente, evitando las palabras de Kurt, acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. Kurt intentó zafarse por un momento, pero el dolor dentro suyo era muy fuerte y los brazos de Blaine reconfortantes. Se dejó abrazar, apretándose lo más que podía contra el cuerpo de Blaine, llorando en su hombro, permitiendo que su cuerpo abandonara toda angustia allí- Todo estará bien, tranquilo.

Tal vez luego Kurt no pudiera creer que eso había sucedido. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, no podía pensar en todo lo que odiaba a Blaine, no podía centrar su mente en los celos que sentía por él. Porque los brazos de Blaine eran cálidos y sus palabras dulces y Kurt sentía que podría llorar allí para siempre, pero el dolor se apaciguaría con los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor y la dulce melodía que ahora tarareaba en su oído.

* * *

Blaine acompañó a Kurt a casa luego de la escuela y fue con él al funeral de su amiga. Kurt se sentía tan desorbitado parado frente al cofre que contenía el cuerpo de su amiga, rodeado de personas que lloraban su ausencia. El día estaba claro y los rayos de luz parecían burlarse de la situación. Fue ahí cuando Kurt pensó por primera vez que el sol era cruel y que la oscuridad era la que los protegía.

La mano de Blaine sostenía la suya, pero Kurt estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar que él jamás hubiese tomado la mano de Blaine.

* * *

Los días después de eso transcurrieron de una manera extraña. Kurt llegaba a la escuela y era recibido por un gran abrazo de Blaine, un abrazo dulce y contenedor al que Kurt no se resistía, porque necesitaba ese apoyo ahora más que nunca.

Sus compañeros del club Glee le dedicaban canciones de apoyo y el señor Schuester le había arreglado una cita semanal con la señorita Pillsbury. Lo que a Kurt lo había hecho pensar que todos, incluso sus profesores creían que él iba a suicidarse. Pero no era así en absoluto, Kurt sentía un inmenso dolor por la pérdida de Quinn claro, pero él no quería morir, por el contrario él quería vivir por ella, porque Quinn lo había acompañado y lo había ayudado a reírse de su enfermedad, porque cuando Kurt conoció a Quinn ella ya había aprendido a reír a pesar de sus males.

* * *

Una tarde luego de salir de la escuela, Blaine decidió acompañarlo nuevamente, tomándolo de la mano camino a casa. Kurt no sentía la necesidad de decirle a Blaine que se alejara, porque su mano lo sostenía y Kurt necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?- Preguntó Blaine suavemente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Kurt.

-Tengo quimio hoy- contestó Kurt lentamente mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Blaine suspiró y Kurt levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Kurt tragó Nerviosamente.

-No es algo lindo para ver, créeme, no quieres verme tomando mi quimio-Replico Kurt sacando las llaves e introduciéndolas en la puerta.

-Quiero ir contigo- Insistió Blaine colocando su mano sobre la de Kurt que sostenía el picaporte.

* * *

Kurt sostenía el balde contra su boca mientras vomitaba fervientemente mientras Blaine le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda en señal de apoyo. Kurt levanto el rostro pálido y descompuesto con una leve sonrisa.

-te dije que no sería lindo-murmuró Kurt- te arrepientes de haber venido ¿verdad?- Blaine negó con la cabeza y besó tiernamente la frente transpirada de Kurt, donde sus cabellos se pegaban.

-No me arrepiento-contestó Blaine lentamente-esto es lo que te esta curando, y no importa cuán difícil sea o cuan poco agradable se vea, quiero acompañarte, porque quiero que mejores pronto.

Kurt lo observó detenidamente, su sonrisa le había desaparecido de los labios. Luego bajó la cabeza lentamente.

-Sabes que Quinn murió por la leucemia ¿verdad?- Blaine asintió- También yo podría morir Blaine, nadie quita esa posibilidad, la quimio podría no funcionar y-

-No-dijo Blaine rotundamente y Kurt tuvo que levantar el rostro para ver la mueca de seriedad y decisión que se había formado en el rostro de Blaine-tu mejoraras.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Indagó Kurt dejando que dos minúsculas lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Blaine asintió.

-Lo sé-Sonrió Blaine abrazando a Kurt tiernamente.

Esa noche Blaine se quedó en la casa de Kurt. Ambos vieron unas películas y rieron juntos por un rato. Más tarde Kurt le contó a Blaine como había conocido a Quinn, Las cosas que ella había hecho por él y como lo había animado a seguir adelante.

-Exactamente igual que tú lo haces ahora- susurró Kurt mirando los ojos avellana con cariño. Ambos chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Kurt, uno frente al otro con sus manos unidas en el centro. Blaine le sonrió- Lamento haber sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo y haberte tratado tan mal es que… yo sentía que querías robarme todo lo que había logrado con años de esfuerzo.

Blaine lo observaba sorprendido y con algo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Kurt, yo no pretendía robarte nada, yo solo… quería impresionarte-admitió Blaine sonrojándose y Kurt no pudo comprenderlo por un instante.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Indagó Kurt confundido y Blaine suspiró lentamente.

-Porque me gustas Kurt, desde el primer día en que te vi- Kurt lo miró aturdido ahora- y creí que te fijarías en mi si te demostraba que podía ser tan bueno como tú, pero creo que cause el efecto contrario- terminó Blaine resignado. Pero Kurt parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos para ese punto.

-¿te gusto?- indagó Kurt. Blaine asintió-¿incluso con mi enfermedad?

-Te quiero más del daño que tu enfermedad podría hacerte, ella no puede interponerse en mis sentimientos hacia ti Kurt, de ninguna manera.

Kurt sollozó y nuevas lágrimas inundaron su rostro, porque se sentía feliz y débil al mismo tiempo y porque al fin había encontrado a una persona que lo veía más allá de su enfermedad.

-lamento haberte alejado de mi todo este tiempo-lloró Kurt y Blaine le sonrió tiernamente, porque sabía que Kurt en verdad lo sentía y lo abrazó para apaciguar su llanto y Kurt se acomodó sobre el pecho de Blaine aferrándose a su cuerpo-lo lamento, por favor no me dejes.

Blaine lo oprimió fuerte contra él y acarició el cabello de Kurt que caía de apoco cuando sus dedos lo acariciaban y se deslizaban fuera de la cabeza de Kurt como si nunca hubieran pertenecido ahí.

-Nunca te dejare.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se despertó por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana. Kurt no estaba junto a él.

Blaine se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para observar a Kurt parado a unos metros de él frente al espejo, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su cabello desordenado y haciendo caer mechones de este al suelo con cada caricia.

-¿Kurt?-llamó Blaine desde la cama. Kurt se volteó con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No deja de caerse- dijo Kurt lenta y angustiadamente. Blaine se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-lo que quieras-respondió Blaine suavemente.

-No quiero seguir viéndolo caer ¿podrías- Blaine asintió rápidamente y llevó a Kurt al baño.

Luego de unos minutos de trabajo, Blaine le beso la cabeza ahora desprovista de cabello alguno. Kurt se miró en el espejo tocando con sus manos su cabeza calva como si realmente no pudiera reconocer que el que estaba reflejado en el espejo fuera él mismo.

-Estás hermoso-susurró Blaine en su oído y Kurt sonrió, volviendo a mirarse al espejo y viéndose por primera vez como Blaine lo veía.

-Supongo que no está mal- sonrió Kurt y se volteó para quedar frente a Blaine- Gracias por hacer esto.

* * *

Caminaban de la mano por el pasillo de la escuela y Kurt podía sentir las miradas de todos los alumnos de McKinley sobre él. Pero no le importaba demasiado ahora, claro que sentía tristeza y angustia, pero no tanto como antes, porque a pesar de saber que muchos allí sentían pena por él y otros pensaban que ese era su castigo por ser gay, Kurt sabia ahora que tenia junto a él a una persona que lo veía a él y no a su enfermedad o a su sexualidad o lo que fuera, Kurt sabía que ahora Blaine lo sostenía para que siguiera adelante y lo veía tal cual era.

Sus amigos en el club Glee le sonrieron en cuanto entró al lugar. Mercedes se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como solía hacer todos los días.

-Lindo Look Kurt- Le sonrió Puck y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se alejaba de su amiga y se acomodaba en su silla junto a Blaine.

-Kurt- dijo el señor Schuester mientras Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany y Santana se paraba junto a él- se que no te agrada mucho que hagan este tipo de cosas, pero las chicas insistieron en cantarte una canción el día de hoy. Ellas saben la lucha por la que estas pasando, todos lo sabemos y esperamos que esto te ayude a no darte por vencido, adelante chicas- El señor Schuester se sentó en un lugar junto a Kurt mientras las chicas cantaban.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And thats why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a Rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_  
_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
_When I last saw you laughing_  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And thats why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a Rainbow_

_Can't remember_  
_When I last saw you laughing_  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And thats why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors_  
_True colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And thats why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful,_  
_Like a Rainbow_

Espesas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían el rostro de Kurt cuando sus amigas lo abrazaron dándole aliento y cariño luego de la canción. Era en momentos como esos en los que Kurt sentía que todo iría bien, que los medicamentos y los tratamientos funcionarían y todo ese calvario terminaría. Y sus amigos estarían allí para alentarlo y seguir siempre junto a él.

* * *

La noche había caído y el frio calaba los huesos, Blaine cubrió a Kurt con su abrigo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Kurt. No podía permitir que se enfermara de ninguna manera, eso podía empeorar las cosas y Blaine no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Al llegar a la puerta Kurt se abrazó al cuello de Blaine sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Fue una bonita salida, gracias- susurró él mientras sentía que las manos de Blaine se posaban en su cintura.

Kurt pegó sus labios a los de Blaine suavemente, en un beso tibio, dulce e intenso. Sus labios se movían suavemente acompañados por los de Blaine y el latido de sus corazones palpitantes. Se separaron luego de unos segundos.

-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?- Indagó Kurt con la respiración agitada y Blaine asintió rápidamente.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando ambos entraron entre besos desesperados, todos debían estar durmiendo a esas horas.

Entraron al cuarto de Kurt cerrando la puerta tras ellos y cayeron sobre la cama, Blaine sobre Kurt, repartiendo besos desordenados por el cuello pálido del ojiazul. Las manos de Kurt se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de Blaine acariciando su pecho suavemente con sus manos frías produciéndole un escalofrío.

-Hazme el amor- Pidió Kurt con un susurró en el oído de Blaine y este se libero rápidamente de su camiseta para luego dirigir sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Kurt mientras sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Kurt tomó la nuca de Blaine acercándolo a él y besándolo intensamente intentando tranquilizarlo.

Blaine se deshizo al fin de la camisa de Kurt sin separar sus labios y continuó besándolo profundamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre el pecho de este acariciando la piel desnuda por primera vez, sintiendo la respiración agitada de Kurt debajo de él mientras su beso continuaba y sus manos recorrían lentamente el pálido cuerpo.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos se separaran repentinamente.

-¿Kurt estás aquí?- La voz de su padre resonó del otro lado de la puerta y Blaine se apresuró a ponerse su camiseta mientras Kurt tomaba su camisa intentando enganchar los botones nuevamente.

-Si papá estoy aquí con Blaine- respondió Kurt y término de abrochar su camisa justo cuando su padre entraba, encontrándose con las figuras de ambos chicos sentados sobre la cama.

-No tomaste frio ¿verdad?-susurró Burt a su hijo, Kurt negó-Bien, ¿tú te quedaras aquí?- indagó haciendo un gesto hacia Blaine con la cabeza, este asintió en modo de respuesta- Bien, procura que Kurt duerma bien tapado- dijo Burt con aires de resignación. Sabía que Blaine era un buen chico y que cuidaba mucho de Kurt, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de que durmieran juntos, sin embargo Burt calló, No iba a quitarle a su hijo nada que le hiciera bien- no puede enfermarse y lo sabes, el frío podría ser muy traicionero.

Blaine asintió en respuesta y Burt suspiró, les deseó las buenas noches y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ambos chicos suspiraron cuando Burt abandonó la habitación y luego de unos segundos Kurt comenzó a reírse con ganas y Blaine lo siguió segundos más tarde.

-Jamás creí que viviría algo así- se carcajeó Kurt y Blaine le sonrió mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Creo que sería mejor dormir- dijo Blaine y Kurt se quejó haciéndole cara de puchero. Blaine le sonrió- tu humor a mejorado mucho últimamente.

-eso es porque te tengo a ti a mi lado- sonrió Kurt. Se recostaron, Kurt con la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y se taparon con las mantas, ninguno de los dos con ánimos de cambiarse de ropa- Gracias por cuidar de mí.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos antes de que Blaine lo rompiera.

-Te amo Kurt- susurró Blaine besándole la nuca. Kurt se abrazó fuerte contra él, incapaz de decir algo, y agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas para ocultar el color rojo de su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó por un ruido extraño proveniente de su baño. Tanteó en la cama junto a él, pero Blaine no se hallaba allí. Kurt se incorporó lentamente justo para ver salir a Blaine del Baño, con una máquina de afeitar eléctrica en su mano y su cabeza con tan solo un milímetro de cabello.

-¿Qué hiciste?- indagó Kurt boquiabierto mientras Blaine abandonaba la maquina sobre la mesita de luz de Kurt y se sentaba junto a él sobre la cama.

-No traje mi máquina de afeitar así que no me pude pelar como tú, pero supongo que esto funcionara de la misma manera-Blaine sonrió- quiero acompañarte en esto de todas las maneras que me sea posible.

Kurt acarició el pelo de Blaine, cortado al ras de su piel y le sonrió mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Te amo Blaine-Susurró Kurt y esta vez fue Blaine quien no supo que decir. Kurt se acercó a sus labios y lo besó suavemente. Un beso dócil y tierno, lleno de gratitud y amor.

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

La escena parecía demasiado trágica ante la vista. Kurt lloraba junto a Blaine y su padre, mientras la doctora los observaba del otro lado del escritorio con el semblante serio. Podría haber sido la escena de una terrible muerte o de una muy mala noticia. Pero no era ese el caso en lo absoluto, las lágrimas de los tres hombres eran de felicidad por la noticia que la doctora les había dado.

-Está curado- Había dicho la mujer y las lágrimas de los tres habían salido sin previo aviso.

La lucha, el esfuerzo y el dolor habían terminado, Kurt estaba sano, le había ganado a la enfermedad. Y a pesar de que Kurt tenía muy en claro que debería hacerse controles cada tres meses y continuar con alguna medicación un tiempo más, su corazón parecía querer restarle total importancia a eso, porque estaba curado y nada mas importaba ahora.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine caminaban de la mano detrás de Burt y Carol. Kurt suspiró.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- indagó suavemente a Blaine.

-Pues te crecerá el cabello- susurró Blaine besando tiernamente la calva cabeza de Kurt- y podremos vivir nuestro Felices para siempre.

Kurt sonrió abiertamente ante ese concepto; _Felices para siempre_, probablemente a Kurt no le costaría demasiado acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

La lapida grabada con el nombre "Lucy Quinn Fabray" se cernía en aquel pedazo de césped frente a ellos. Kurt abandonó una rosa de color rosa y otra azul junto a la lapida y sonrió alejándose un poco y dejando que Blaine lo abrazara.

-Estoy curado Quinny, como dijiste que sucedería- dijo Kurt suavemente- lo logré gracias a tu apoyo y al de todos los chicos del club Glee y a mi familia y en especial a Blaine-murmuró Kurt- se que tal vez sea extraño, pero Blaine no es como creía y creo que lo juzgue sin conocerlo, pero ahora lo amo y él me ama y me cuida. Quisiera que lo hubieras conocido bien…- Kurt suspiró sollozando y sintiendo como Blaine lo oprimía fuerte- bueno, eso es todo amiga, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Kurt se alejó del lugar de la mano de Blaine. Sintiendo una extraña paz recorriendo su cuerpo. Sabiendo que su amiga estaría orgullosa de él por haberlo logrado y sintiéndose completamente feliz junto a Blaine ahora.

Había sido un camino duro y demasiado triste, pero ahora Kurt estaba listo para dejar todo el dolor atrás y comenzar a vivir el, _felices para siempre_ que tanto había esperado.

* * *

**Notas: **Bueno, quería que supieran el porque Kurt le deja una Rosa rosa y otra azul a Quinn y el hecho es que últimamente eh estado investigando sobre los significados de las rosas y sus coleres y bueno esto es lo que significan estas dos:

_Las rosas de color rosado tienen un significado de agradecimiento. También podemos trasmitir con ellas aprecio y cariño hacia la o las personas que las reciben._

_Las rosas azules son excelentes para agradecer a una persona que haya creído en ti. También ayuda a dar las gracias por un buen consejo o por cualquier otra buena situación en la que te hayan ayudado._

Simplemente por eso...

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo :)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen sus Review

Besos a todos ^^


End file.
